


Xander's Night At Freddy's

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a resident of Sunnydale, California for most of his life, Xander Harris wasn't surprised that his new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza came with..."health risks".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander's Night At Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> A little random story snippet that I felt compelled to write down. 
> 
> In terms of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" continuity, this short piece takes place during Season 3. 
> 
> The point that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would be in within this "crossover AU" would be within the time frame of Five Nights At Freddy's 1. Timeline slightly altered to reside alongside the Buffyverse.

It was just eighteen-year-old Xander Harris’ luck that his new part-time security guard job came with a dark secret that was probably going to cost him his life. Ah, the cost of living in Sunnydale. The perks of living on a Hellmouth.

“They get a ‘little quirky’ at night, he said. ‘They might mistake you for a metal skeleton without a suit. No big deal', he said.” Xander mumbled as he sat in his chair with eyes glued to the computer screen.

He switched to the video feed from the hallway security camera and let out a yelp as he saw the decrepit animatronic pirate fox charging down towards the security office.

Xander slammed his hand against the button to his side and the reinforced steel door slammed down

And sure enough, there was the loud ‘CLANG’ of Foxy the Pirate Fox impacting against the door.

“Get out of here, Foxy! Old-timey Pirates died out for a reason!” Xander shouted victoriously and let an unhinged laugh of relief.

With a sigh, Xander slumped back down in the security office chair.

He made a mental note to ask for The Slayer’s help in burning Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and the damned animatronic mascot horrors within to ashes.

Xander made a disgruntled  face as he took a moment to think his predicament over.

On second thought, it occurred to him that it would probably be for the best if he burned the place down himself before the week was over and never spoke of working at Freddy Fazbear's ever again. It would be for the best if people never learned the truth about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and that Xander Harris worked there.

Lord knew that the pay wasn't worth the five straight nights of terror and peril and the recurring nightmares about Bonnie Bunny.

That was when he heard a loud crash from somewhere in the building. Xander cringed as he recognized the source of the sound. He swore softly as he flipped through the video feeds.

As always, there was a lack of a visual image in the kitchen area due to 'problems with the camera' as management put it. However, Xander could hear unsettling guttural noises alongside the clatter of pots and pans. Chica the Chicken Duck -- as Xander refused to believe that particular toothy, robotic monstrosity was fully one-hundred-percent chicken or one-hundred percent duck -- was in the kitchen again.

"Fantastic. Just...fantastic. This evening is going swimmingly. This job is just swell." Xander groaned and rubbed his temples.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
